guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Ruby
"I'll never learn all this history. There are so many clans and so many islands that I can't keep straight what's in the Kielian League and what's in the league of the Ice Talons. It's just too much." - Ruby to Soren in The Siege on page 48. Ruby is a female short-eared owl, or Asio flammeus. She is a guardian of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, as well as a member of the Chaw of Chaws. She is a very skilled flyer, considered a legend in the Great Ga'Hoole Tree because of her extraordinary flight skills. Biography Before the Books Ruby lived in a nest on the prairie with her family. She was immensely bored by how everything was the same, never changing. One day, she tried to fly before she was ready, and was found by the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, and she said to them, "They'll never find me here." No one ever knew who "they" were, and she never told. ''The Journey Ruby was first introduced as an excellent flyer, but not very profound when it comes to reading or studying. Soren and Gylfie helped her to overcome this weakness. The Rescue Ruby's main role in this book is when she joined the band and Otulissa to rescue Ezylryb and fight the Pure Ones. She was also part of a flight with the rest of the weather interpretation chaw. The Siege Ruby, along with the chaw of chaws, was asked to go to St. Aggie's to see if the Pure Ones had sent spies there and report to the Great Tree. She was assigned as a broody. When the next war started with the Pure Ones, she was part of the Strix Struma Strikers along with Otulissa. Ruby is also revealed in the Pure Ones hatchery, along with The Band. Then, a turnfeather asks a question, in which Ruby replies "Hey same thing over here, give a broody some peace. These Barn Owls.." Then, before she can finish, the Barn Owl that poked moss into Twilight's nest, flies over and rakes that head of the double agent Barn Owl. Twilight then, cries out to fight and Soren and The Band is revealed. The Shattering ''Coming Soon! ''The Burning Ruby is partnered with Martin to find the Keilian snake Hoke on their part of the mission with the chaw of chaws. The Outcast ''Coming Soon! ''The Golden Tree Ruby is a member of the parliament. The River of Wind ''Coming Soon! Personality Ruby is a brave, spirited owl. She enjoys flying more than anything, and is the best flyer in the tree, however, she has trouble with reading and writing. She is extremely bold, and will not tolerate the whining of owlets. She sticks to her opinions, and won't let anyone else change her mind. Her greatest fear is crown fire, but she seems to lose this fear as she becomes more and more comfortable with colliering, to the point of loving it. She is also very loyal to her friends. Ruby also likes to sleep in, but whenever the sky is perfect, Ruby is out flying, either night or day. Trivia Ruby is the ryb of a Chaw Fundamentals course named Winds and Things. She is also the ryb of two advanced chaw courses: Fire and Ice Weapons, which she and Twilight jointly teach, and Hurricanes, Tornadoes, and Other Weather Phenomena.Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Short-eared Owls Category:Females Category:The Journey characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:The Siege characters Category:The Shattering characters Category:The Burning characters Category:Members of the Chaw of Chaws Category:Protagonists Category:Guardians Category:The Outcast characters Category:The Golden Tree Characters Category:The River of Wind characters